Memento Mori (boss)
This is just to describe what it would be like to fight Memento Mori in a future Fanon Fantasy title. Mmmhmmm... Phase I: Brevis ipsa vita est sed malis fit longior Level: 99 HP: 376,120 MP: 99,999 Attack: 75 Magic: 80 Defense: 125 Magic Defense: 50 Evasion: 29% Magic Evasion 1% Speed: 74 Description During the first phase, Memento Mori typically relies on physical attacks more than magical. However, when he does cast magic, it's tier 3 elemental magic (such as Blizzaga, Thundaga, Firaga). When Memento Mori's HP goes below half, he'll begin using Aegis Blast and Aegis Control. Once he's below 15,000 HP it'll attack with Dancing Swords that may KO party members if their HP is low. Phase II: Aegri somnia vana Level: 99 HP: 1,065,920 MP: 99,999 Attack: 80 Magic: 90 Defense: 145 Magic Defense: 60 Evasion: 37% Magic Evasion: 7% Speed: 80 Description This phase is the exact opposite of the last one. In the second phase, Memento Mori utilizes more magic attacks than physical. He starts the phase by casting Holy on a party member then switching between tier three magic or holy. Once Memento Mori is below 3/4 HP, he casts Meteor which is potentially fatal. After that, he casts more tier 3 magic or Holy. If he's left alone for too long, it'll heal itself using Curaga. When Memento Mori is below 1/2 HP, he'll use Ultima Flare then proceed with Dancing Swords. He'll cast Ultima or Ultima Flare if he's left alone for too long. Finally, once he reaches, 1/5 HP, Memento Mori will use Execution to instantly knock out a foe. Phase III: Abyssus abyssum invocat Level: 99 HP: 3,219,750 MP: 99,999 Attack: 100 Magic: 120 Defense: 165 Magic Defense: 70 Evasion: 4% Magic Evasion: 2% Speed: 95 Description This phase starts off by Memento Mori using Heavenly Sword Circle which will leave all party members at 1 HP then proceeds to use Ultima Flare so it's best to heal as quickly as possible. For this battle, Memento Mori will use physical attacks if anyone is near him and use magic for ranged attacks. It will cast Holy or Flare every now and then. Memento Mori will constantly use Aegis Control to move around the battle area and will use Aegis Blast if he's left alone. It is rare that he casts Meteor but will use it. He prefers to use tier three magic for attacks so it's more common to see those than say Holy or Flare. When he reaches 1/2 HP, Memento Mori will use Ultima and after that will try to attack the party leader up close. After some time, he will use Execution once more. Once he's reached 1/4 HP, he'll heal himself with Curaga then alternate between tier three magic or Dancing Swords. At last, he'll be at 1 HP and use Heavenly Sword Circle. Upon this, the player must successfully perform a certain action that'll deal the last amount of damage and defeat Memento Mori. Phase IV Consummatum est Level: 67 HP: 93,000 MP: 9,999 Attack: 68 Magic: 57 Defense: 0 Magic Defense: 19 Evasion: 14% Magic Evasion: 7% Speed: 43 Description This is the final phase of the fight. He's no longer Memento Mori but just Ultima the Lynx. His primary means of attacking is with close up physical attacks with his sword. Though, he'll use Firaga or Flare if he's far enough away from the party leader. He still proceeds to use Aegis Control but not Aegis Blast. Once he reaches, 32,000 HP, Ultima will cast Ultima in an attempt to devastate the party. After this, the less HP he has, the weaker his attacks become. Quotes during Phase IV "Don't you fools understand?! To rid the world of pain...anger...hatred...and suffering...I must become Memento Mori. It's the only way to save the world!" "You weaklings fight so hard for something you can't comprehend." "You're all too weak from fighting Memento Mori. This'll end quickly." "For the world to be saved, sacrifices must be made! Don't you want the war to end? For peace to be restored? You all disgust me! Vile insects!" "Cowards! Why use Espers? Fight me like true warriors!" "I recognize your face...about a year ago. I've seen you already." "Looks like this is the end for me. But I know that if I die, you all will too! You're too tired...you're all suffering...you're all wounded...it's only a matter of time! Let's see who'll go down first." "You will all rue the day you crossed me. I promise you that." Trivia * During the first three phases, Memento Mori can be seen firing an Ultima Flare at a random direction whenever he flies around the arena. * The halo that appears on his head will shatter during the first phase after he's used Heavenly Sword Circle for the second time. * Memento Mori takes extra damage when an Esper is used on him, however in the final phase, Espers do a lot less damage to him. * The original concept for this fight contained only one phase and during the battle, Memento Mori would use Execution until all but one party member remained. At the end, the final party member and Memento Mori would strike each other down. Category:Evil